


Where does a child hide in a small town like this?

by Clockwork



Category: Critical Role (Web Series), Parasol Protectorate - Gail Carriger
Genre: AU, Crossover, Gen, Vampires, Writing Prompt, all worlds are one, mahjuh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 22:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17374460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clockwork/pseuds/Clockwork
Summary: Crossover writing prompt story between Percy and Alexia where all worlds exist and it makes perfect sense for them to interact.





	Where does a child hide in a small town like this?

“Where does a child hide in a small town like this?”

The gentleman approaching her was not entirely out of place in the long coat he wore with gilt braiding, military style buttons, and even despite the fact he had a pair of those ridiculous glassicles perched upon his nose. No, it was certainly not his dress that got him a long, hard stare, but rather the rather domineering tone he took with her.

“Pardon? Would you care to repeat that?”

“Where does a child hide in a small town like this? If one was seeking a child, where would they be?”

So many question instantly spring to the tip of Alexia’s tongue that she’s quite certain she might choke on them all. Most certainly why, just after the Muhjah of the crown has been called to a rather uncharmingly named Painswick in the Cotswald Valley on issues of a possibly dangerous rove vampire pinching children and newly wedded brides was there a gentleman with an air of mystery and danger about him asking about hidden children.

“Are you looking for a particular child? Or will just any old child do?” She asked, her tones so dry they might well draw the moisture from the air around them. Certainly it felt a few degrees colder.

“A… particular child, yes,” he says, frowning as if that answer should have been obvious. “I’ve checked all the obvious places and found no sign of them. Nor of any children, to be honest.”

Drawing herself up to her full, and for a woman of her station, fairly considerable height and pretended as if this man dwarfed her no more than Lord Maccon did. A considerable game of make believe if there ever was one.

“You’ll find no children in the village, Sir. What you will find is members of BUR seeking out a killer of said children, so perhaps coming around asking about children is not exactly the most circumspect thing you could do.”

“You’re saying she’s dead?”

“What? No. Why would you think that?”

“Because you just said she is dead.”

“I most certainly did not,” Alexia argued. “I said that someone was killing the children, and you would find no children in the village.”

Percy blinked at her owlishly from behind the odd differences of the glassicles lenses. “And somehow that doesn’t mean the children are dead? That this child is not dead?”

“It most certainly does not. What it means is that until this killer is caught, the children will be somewhere safe. Somewhere that odd strangers seeking them out can’t find them,” she says, entirely pointedly as she plants her hands on her hips. 

Glaring at him with the full force of a now married spinster of Italian blood who bore both landed title and appointment of the Queen herself to the Shadow Council. Or at least certainly trying to cut as intimidating a figure as she did before errant werewolves at Woolsey Castle. Either way, all she received for her efforts was a steady gaze and a gentleman that seemed to be impervious to her anger. Well, that was fairly new.

“It is imperative that I find this child. Perhaps, if I can speak with her, we might solve your problem. I do mean immediately.”

“And why, pray tell, would I tell you, a stranger, where such endangered children are?”

Percy sighed, removing his glassicles and fixing Alexia with the full weight of his gaze.

“Because said child is a vampire, and therefore likely your killer. A killer I assume, as a child, you have locked up with all of the other children.”

“Oh Dear…” She spun about, skirts snapping about her legs as she stormed away, waving her hand. “Professor. Quickly! We have a problem.” She glances back at Percy. “Are you coming?”

Closing his eyes for a moment, Percy realized he’d just met the preternatural he had sought out in the first place that had put him on the path of vampire queen that was barely in double digits. Considering for a moment just leaving them to the child and whatever fate had befallen the rest, Percy finally sighed and gave a nod, following after the muhjah with an unhurried gait. 

Here was hoping her little werewolf entourage hadn’t become puppy chow in the time she’d been waylaying him with pointless questioning and grandstanding. He’s not sure how he’d explain that to her alpha husband. Nor did he want to try.


End file.
